Down to Earth
by KendallMySpidermanInTheVans
Summary: A short, little one shot about James's thoughts and memories about his parent's divorce as the eleventh anniversary of the split nears. Based off of the song "Down to Earth" by Justin Bieber. Rated T just to be safe!


**A/N: Well hi... it's been a while since I've posted anything on Fanfiction AND I'M SO SORRY! I've been having a horrible writers block for the past three months that I still have and I want to update something but everything I write sounds like pure crap. Like I'm trying to get to 20 stories and update BOTPC by 12/31/12 but I don't know what to write. If you are a reader of BOTPC and you want anything in specific to happen in the next chapter then pleeeaassseee PM me or comment please?! I refuse to update until the chapter is at least 3000 words because I don't feel accomplished enough if it isn't so yeah...okay. Anyway, I actually wrote this story back in September for a writing assignment for my honors English class. We had to write a story that includes the vocabulary words we were learning so I thought "Why not write a story about Big Time Rush so i can post it on Fanfiction?" So I wrote it...but I realized how short, undetailed, and just plain horrible it was so I didn't post it. After finally thinking it over...I am now deciding to post it three months later. Yuppp! Well as horrible as this little one shot is... please enjoy! Ummm also if you are still reading this Author's Note...I'm now taking one shot requests. So if you want me to write you a one shot...just PM me to request one...PLEASE? I AM SO DESPERATE! Oh and for the rules of the requesting:**

**1) If you want to do romance... it has to be a Slash pairing... I'm horrible at writing romances between Jo, Lucy, Camille, etc.**

**2) Please no death requests? I do not want to depress myself by writing another death story since I am already writing one now and I cry every time I read it over**

**...well those are my only rules. Yup! Moving over, I am going to end this author's note and let you read this little drabble (In my world, I consider anything less than 2000 words a drabble)! I hope you like it!**

**A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush or any other characters from the TV show that are affiliated in this story.**

* * *

"I never thought that it'd be easy because we're both so distant now," A fifteen year old James Diamond vented into the dilapidated, crimson, marble, journal that was crammed to the brim with confessions and untold truths. His black ink pen created lines of messy, chicken-scratch handwriting up against the once vacant surface in a strident tone. "It feels like the walls are closing in on all of us and I'm just sitting ignorant the middle of the force and terror simply wondering _how_."

It had been eleven years—eleven stressful, solemn, forlorn, despondent years since James's parents divorced. Even though more than a decade had passed, the missing puzzle piece of James's heart was omitted. His parents were that piece that kept his naive, fragile heart from mending all those years. Already, it was terrible enough that his parents split apart, but the poor innocent, boy felt like he fighting this traumatizing battle unaccompanied. James's father had eventually moved out of the state of Minnesota, not wanting to be reminded what he had left behind when his wife and he separated. Brooke Diamond, James's mom who was the CEO of her own cosmetics line, became so engrossed in her work as if it would eradicate the anguish she was experiencing inside of her petite frame. Somber days that reminded her of the divorce were when she tuned James's out the most.

It made James's heart swell with despondency every single time he reminisced on that vociferous and grave, October day. He could still recall the way his toddler-sized hands would clutch the silky fabric of his cobalt, comfort blanket every time a tumultuousshriek of fury would escape their lips. Even though he was merely four years old at the time, he could already tell that this would be the final skirmish of the family war. His father, Michael Diamond, was a very prudent, resourceful man who was full of integrity but sometimes he performed stupid actions. There had been countless times where he had come home from the local bar in the wee hours of the morning with the horrid smell of tequila lingering on the outside of his brawny anatomy and an irritated attitude controlling his brain. Maybe the only reason he was behaving this way was because Brooke was never satisfied with all of the things he did for her? Brooke's selfish hands were always expected more, and it probably strived Michael to the point of reverting to drinking the agony away. Their love for each other was not as radiant as it used to be, so they broke apart for the sake of their only child.

"You tell me that this is for the best, so tell me why am I in tears? You're so far away from me, all I want is for you to just be here for me. No one has a solid answer. It's like all you do is just walk in the dark and lurk in the shadows of the past. I truly wish you guys could see the look on my face every time I think about the divorce. It just tears me apart knowing that the two people I care about are drifting apart from my life. It's up to you and me to meet in the middle and find our way back down to earth. I just want us to be a normal family again."

Salty tears of depression cascaded down James's porcelain face like a ceaseless waterfall of sentiment. He was so resolute to get his parents back together, he'd do ultimately anything.

"James, sweetheart?" Brooke called from the bottom of the olive-carpeted staircase as she attempted to feign a smile, but James's could see the true tacit emotion in his mother's face. He knew she was still utterly devastated by the divorce as well as he. She missed being in her husband's arms just as much as he did. For a moment, she completely blanked out and drifted herself into a world a world of pain and lament—pondering if her husband longed for their love to reunite just as much as she did and how she could have prevented the split. Noticing that she was just blankly staring into space, leaving her son hanging, she quickly began to speak in a tear-coated tone. "I'm going to run to the grocery store, to get some dinner. I-I'll be back later."

James gave an inaudible sigh and focused his glassy gaze towards the mahogany flooring. _Great_, now he was officially alone to mourn over split of his parents. Glumly, he collapsed onto his twin sized bed and let his warm, tears of hurt from all of the years without his dad take over his now quivering body. His ears ringed and formed and endless drone of the harsh words he still remembered his parents belting out bitterly to each other.

"_You are worthless_!"

"_Falling in love with you was a horrible mistake_!"

"_Just pack your bags and get the heck out of my house_!"

His bony hands flew to his head and tugged at his shaggy, chestnut brown hair in a feeble attempt to confiscate the staggering thoughts out of his brain. The thoughts wouldn't discontinue; it was like an endless swirl of abhorrence. James could barely even hear the faint slamming of the front door which signaled that his mother had arrived back at their somewhat, giant, two-story house.

"I'm home James, and I have a surprise for you."

What could she possibly want now, James mulled to himself while gradually trudging down the stairs to his mother only to find a shocking discovery.

"D-Daddy?" He stuttered in incredulity while gazing the bulky man in front of him up and down.

The older man, engulfed his son into a consoling, warm embrace. Tears once again seeped out of James's bloodshot eyes as he felt the familiar security and coziness of his father's arms. He couldn't believe his father whom he had not seen in the past eleven years was standing right in front of him.

"Oh Jamie, you'll never believe it. While I was at the grocery store, I ran into your father. He was telling me that he was going to be here for a month on business and we had such a marvelous conversation." Brooke grinned exhilarated.

"After sharing a bunch of memories and some tears," Michael continued while winking at his former wife. "We realized how much we really missed each other, and your happiness and decided to get back together."

"Are you serious?" James stood flabbergasted with his mouth agape from both shock and excitement.

"Definitely serious," The couple said in unison while intertwining their fingers and sharing a wide smile with their teenage son.

Sighing happily, James plopped a seat next to his parents and just listened to them talk like they used to before the divorce. It was almost weird hearing them speak in a subdued and comprehensive manner since he spent a colossal portion of his early years listening to the callous conversations of verbosity. Once again, James's world was filled with tranquility and love. They had finally found their way back down to earth.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? If you enjoyed this story than please go yell at my English teacher because she gave me an A- on this assigment -_- Anyway, please review and favorite and PM me to requet a oneshot or give me an idea for Chapter 10 of BOTPC(: Peace, Love, and Kogie!**


End file.
